Los Sueños de Akatsuki
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: La organización criminal rango S más buscada en el mundo ninja, tiene un estilo de vida un tanto... extraño. Sobretodo cuando comen exceso de dangos antes de dormir. ¿Qué es lo que soñaran estos asesinos?
1. Los líderes y el religioso

**¡Hola gente! xDDD**

**Bueno, esta es una parodia que hicimos mi oneisan y yo colectivamente por nueva cuenta xPP**

**Sin más que decirles, agarrense bien porque creanme que se van a caer de risa (?) xD**

**Bueno, igual espero que les agrade ^^**

**- Diálogos " " Pensamientos *** Cambios de escena**

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen sino a su creador Masashashi Kishimoto-Sama**

-

Ya era de noche en la guarida de los Akatsuki, todo parecía pasar como siempre, Hidan gritándole a Kakuzu; Deidara tratando de volar a Tobi; Itachi sin prestarles atención mientras charlaba con Kisame, y Konan junto con Pain trataban de calmar al par de inmortales.

—¡Callados los dos! —Gritó la maestra del origami mientras un montón de papeles se agarraban al cuerpo del religioso.

—-¡Pero es por el puto de Kakuzu! ¡Es tan avaro, que no quiere hacer ni una apuesta conmigo!

—Eso ya deja mucho que decir, Hidan —Dijo con burla el rubio mientras trataba de asfixiar al enmascarado.

—¡Sempai! ¡Suélteme! ¡No respiro! —Dice Tobi en su afán de quitarse las manos de Deidara que yacían en su cuello. Sasori miraba todo desde su lugar, aburrido y con el mentón recargado en su mano, en serio que sus días no podían ser mas irritantes. En menos de nada, la cabeza de Hidan, fue directo a parar hacia el rostro de Sasori, haciendo que el mismo cayese de espaldas al suelo y con la cabeza de Hidan sobre su abdomen.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Quítate! ¡Dios! ¡Pero qué asco! —Exclamó el de madera, recibiendo maldiciones por parte de Hidan.

—¡Jodete, puto pinocho oriental o Jashin-Sama te castigará! —Maldecía el albino, mientras que cerca de donde ellos, reían a más no poder, Deidara y Kakuzu.

—¡Cállate Hidan! ¡Tu Dios pokemon no existe! —Gritó el Akasuna antes de lanzarle la cabeza a su compañero, pero el tesorero la devolvió de un golpe al pelirrojo. A ambos se les ocurrió la idea de jugar pelota playera con la cabeza del religioso de Jashin.

—¡Joder! ¡Ya! ¡Paren, me mareo! -Gritaba la cabeza del albino mientras todos se reían de él.

—Ya basta ustedes dos... ¿Y medio? —Ordenó el líder la organización, a lo que Kakuzu y Sasori pararon. Hidan estaba con múltiples venitas sobre su sien, mientras que no paraba de maldecir en alto, diciendo que Jashin los joderá a todos.

—Quédate con él. —Dice el avaro, aventándole la cabeza de Hidan a Sasori, el cual, ni la molestia se tomó de atraparla.

—¿Me lo puedo comer? —Dijo el lado negro de Zetsu que salía de la pared, mas Pain solo le miró molesto.

—Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir y tú, Kakuzu, cósele la cabeza a Hidan. —Dice mirándole con enojo, por su parte, Kakuzu solo bufó.

—Y mas te vale que la cosas bien, cabro —Resopló el menor mientras sentía los hilos de su compañero en su cuello.— Duele

—No vengas con eso Hidan, a ti te encanta que te duela —Murmuró el mayor mientras miraba con atención el cuello del menor.— Listo

—Eso está mejor, bien, a dormir —Dice para posteriormente irse a su propio cuarto.

—No existe algo más irritante que Hidan... Tal vez Tobi —Murmuró el tesorero hastiado. Ya todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones, a punto de viajar al mundo de los sueños. Pain dormía con su pijama, la cual, tenía su rostro incrustado en el pecho, Konan con su bata de flores, a la orilla de la cama, ya que Pain ocupaba casi todo el espacio y solo le dejaba un pedazo.

—"_Perro machista_" —Pensó hastiada la mujer, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones del sueño. —Bueno, mañana será otro día —Murmuró la peli-azul mientras se acostaba y rápidamente se durmió. Mientras, el hombre a su lado ya estaba soñando y al parecer por la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, era un sueño muy bueno a su parecer:

Se encontraba el peli-naranjo en una habitación oscura, solo iluminada por velas a sus pies, las cuales trazaban un camino hasta la cama. En esta se encontraba la joven kunoichi, con un baby doll de color blanco transparente, dejando ver que debajo de la prenda portaba unas diminutas bragas negras que contrastaban a la perfección con su pálida piel. Konan le miraba provocativamente, mientras comenzaba a acariciarse los muslos ante una vista excitada de Pain. Konan, con una seña de mano, le indicó que se acercara hacia donde ella, a lo que Pain asintió levemente, caminando hasta donde se encontraba la peli azul recostada.

—Juguemos un poco, amo. —Dice sensual la mujer a lo que Pain sonrió prepotente, realmente le encantaba esa actitud tan respetuosa de Konan. Konan sonrió de oreja a oreja, haciendo que Pain dejara de sonreír, con un poco de miedo en aquella sonrisa de la mujer, la cual, sin previo aviso, colocó a Pain a gatas sobre la cama, esposándole tanto las manos como los pies y acto seguido, le baja los pantalones hasta las rodillas, dejándolo únicamente en calzoncillos de ositos.

—¡¿Qué haces Konan? ¡Suéltame! —Exclamó aterrado el peli-naranjo, mas Konan tan solo tiró de los calzoncillos, hacia arriba fuertemente, haciendo que dichos calzoncillos apretaran la carne que se encontraba en medio de las mejillas del líder. Konan tiraba y tiraba cada vez más fuerte, haciendo gritar de dolor a Pain.

—¡Ahhhhh! ¡Basta! —Gritaba el hombre, llorando de dolor, sintiendo como su cuerpo era arrancado por la mitad.

—¿De verdad caíste en ese truco, Pain? Entonces si debes estar desesperado jaja —La voz tan femenina se volvió una potente voz masculina, la voz de Madara, quien en una bola de humo apareció justo detrás del joven Dios.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Madara, para, me duele! —¡Gritó entre asustado y desesperado el menor mientras su ropa interior era jalada con más fuerza por el Uchiha.

—Oh por Satanás, realmente es excitante verte en este estado. —Murmuró el Uchiha, tirando cada vez más y más, mientras comenzaba a abofetearle, marcando su mano en el trasero de Pain.

—¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ahhhhhh... Ahhhh! —Gritaba el peli-naranjo, removiéndose en la cama, asustando a toda la organización, que sin dudarlo, entraron de un golpe a la habitación del líder a ver que le ocurría. Konan intentaba despertarlo, pero, Pain seguía gritando como loco, pataleando, hasta que, Konan harta, le dio una fuerte bofetada, haciendo que Pain despertara y acto seguido se llevara las piernas contra su pecho, abrazándolas con sus brazos y comenzaba a mecerse a adelante y atrás, chupándose el dedo, diciendo. —No vuelvo a acosar a Konan, no vuelvo a acosar a Konan, no vuelvo a acosar a Konan...

—Pain, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Konan mientras trataba de calmar a su líder, por lo menos ella era la única que mostraba interés por el estado mental de Pain, ya que todos en la organización se reían del estado tan ridículo de su señor.

—Líder, yo pensaba que ya era un poco grande como para hacer esas cosas —Todos soltaron otra risotada ante el comentario del albino.

—Konan, te juro, te prometo por mi mismo que no vuelvo a pensar en ti como un objeto sexual —Dice mientras dos cascaditas bajaban por sus ojos.

—Eh... ¿Gracias? Bueno, largo todos a sus cuartos, yo me encargo de Pain —Demandó la peli-azul mientras los demás salían, no sin antes decirle un par de cosas a su líder como "No vuelva a ver porno transexual líder".

Mientras todos se largaban a sus cuartos, el buen chico de la organización ya estaba en su cuarto, recostado en su cama.

—Pain, eres un idiota, mira que ponerme en alerta solo porque casi mojas la cama, ¿Pues que estabas soñando, imbécil? Definitivamente, debo de convencer a Itachi de que guarde mejor sus dangos... Bien, a dormir —se dijo a si mismo mientras se estiraba cómodamente en su cama. Dentro de los más íntimos pensamientos que tenía el buen chico de la organización. Parecía ser una habitación repleta de espejos, Madara se encontraba caminando por dicha habitación, pero, en una de esas, se detuvo al ver algo extraño en uno de los tantos espejos, sin dudar, el Uchiha caminó hacia dicho espejo y se encontró con su rostro. El Uchiha sonrió admirándose a sí mismo en el espejo, sin dejar de quitar la mirada de él, pero, de la nada, vio una figura bastante familiar en ese espejo, esa figura era la de un hombre al que tanto odiaba y parecía estar a sus espaldas. Madara con cierto enojo, volteó la cara, pero, no encontró nada, lo que le confundió un poco, pero, al voltear de nuevo hacia el espejo, el rostro ya no era suyo, sino el del hombre que momentos antes se divisaba a sus espaldas; Madara abrió los ojos de impresión, y comenzó a tocarse el rostro, siendo que el reflejo también comenzaba a llevarse las manos al rostro. Madara se comenzó a asustar.

—¿Qué mierda? ¡¿Por qué? — Exclamó jalándose de los cabellos, mientras el reflejo también lo hacía. — ¡No quiero verme como ese Senju! —dijo cerrando sus ojos, pronto sintió algo de aire en su cara, al abrir los ojos miro a su alrededor y notó que estaba en un campo grande, con un lago enfrente suyo y con algo de miedo, fue a verse en la cristalina agua, se calmó al ver que volvía a tener sus facciones tan características de su clan.

—¡Oye Uchiha! —gritó una voz familiar para él, la había escuchado muchas veces, a veces dando órdenes y otras recibiendo ordenes de parte de su hermano mayor.— No sabía que te gustaba andar al "estilo libre" jaja —se burlaba de él, el idiota de Tobirama Senju, pero, ¿Por qué?

-¿De qué coños hablas mocoso? —cuestionó el Uchiha.

-Solo mírate a ti mismo —le señaló. Madara sin entender de lo que hablaba, decidió darse a sí mismo una mirada, encontrándose con que estaba casi desnudo, siendo únicamente cubierto de sus áreas intimas por una tanga de color rosa. Madara comenzó a temblar, pero, de la nada, vio que estaba rodeado por toda la aldea de Konoha, los miembros del Clan Senju y Uchiha, y peor, todos los miembros de Akatsuki. Madara se sintió helar cuando todos comenzaron a apuntarle con el dedo y comenzaron a carcajearse de él. Madara hizo lo que nunca nadie se esperó, lloró.

—Y yo que te creía el más hombre, hermano, que pena —le dijo su pequeño y querido hermano, Izuna, mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano en signo de vergüenza. —¡Izuna! ¡No es como tú piensas! —le intentó detener, pero unos fuertes brazos morenos le rodearon por detrás, sujetando sus manos en su nuca a modo de llave para dejarlo quieto, trató de mirar para atrás, pero solo podía ver una larga cabellera castaña.

—Vamos Madara, tu "sempai" y yo queremos hacer "cosas" contigo —murmuró a su oído el Senju mientras Deidara reía por detrás de ambos.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Te odio maldito cabrón! ¡Ahhhh! ¡No me toques! —el buen chico se quejaba en sueños, pero, gracias a Kami, o mejor dicho, al despertador, pudo salir de su pesadilla. Madara estaba en shock, pero, cuando reaccionó se fue de inmediato al espejo de pared que tenía en su habitación y al ver que de nuevo era él, comenzó a llorar de alegría, mientras se pegaba el rostro y el cuerpo en general al espejo diciendo cosas como: -¡Ahh! ¡Qué bonito soy! ¡Qué bonito soy! ¡Como me quiero! ¡Sin mi me muero! —el buen chico ignoraba que varios miembros de la organización le miraban riéndose de sus acciones.

—Tobi, y yo que pensaba que no podías ser más raro hm. —se burlaba su sempai mientras trataba de no ir a parar su pequeña diversión.

—¡Es que Tobi tuvo una pesadilla sempai! —decía el buen chico con voz melodramática.

—Por favor, primero el líder ¡Y ahora tú hm!, ¿Quién sigue? ¿Hidan?

—¡¿Y por qué yo? ¡Rubia teñida de bote! —se defendió el religioso.

—¡Cállate zorra albina hm!

—¡¿Cómo me dijiste, transexuado? —el albino y el rubio estaban a punto de agarrarse por los golpes, pero pronto llegó el líder a calmar las cosas.

—¡Ya ustedes dos! ¡Es la última vez que quiero que esto vuelva a pasar! ¡¿Entendido? —les dijo colocándose en medio de ambos, que se daban la cara, así que el peli-naranja aprovechó y les juntó las cabezas con un soberano golpe.

—¡Auu! ¡Eso me dolió líder, hm! —dijo el rubio mientras colocaba una mano en su frente.

—No seas nena rubia, solo fue un golpecito, a mí en lo personal no me dolió —decía Hidan sonriente. —Solo que veo pequeños kunais, ¿Es normal? —preguntó antes de desmayarse.

—Debió estar bueno el golpe —dijo el tesorero mientras picaba a su compañero con el pie.

—¡Basta! ¡Vuelvan todos a sus habitaciones! Y tú, Kakuzu, llévate a Hidan contigo. —ordenó.

—¿Y por qué yo? —cuestionó molesto.

—¡Porque es tu compañero, así que hazlo! —dice antes de salirse y dejar al tesorero maldiciéndolo. Kakuzu miró a Tobi unos momentos y le dijo:

—Yo creo que Hidan es mucho mas idiota que tu.

—Tobi es un buen chico. —se defendió, antes de ver como Kakuzu se llevaba a Hidan a arrastras por los cabellos, mientras este comenzaba a tener un sueño algo... extraño.

Parecía ser un templo con manchas en todas las áreas de las paredes, se encontraba todo oscuro y el lugar era únicamente iluminado por unas cuantas velas, el albino caminaba, rezándole a Jashin para que no le pasara nada. En una de esas, tropieza con algo y se cayó de bruces, sangrando por la nariz.

—¡Quien eres y por qué me metiste el piel! —gritó el joven jashinista, pero, no encontró a nadie, trató de mirar hacia atrás a ver si encontraba algo, pero, su rostro se comenzó a cambiar a un extraño color azul, pues había descubierto que había resbalado con un condón usado.

—¡Mierda! —gritó el albino mientras pateaba lejos de si esa cosa usada.— ¿Pero en dónde coños estoy? —se preguntó mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

—Hmm, que raro que preguntes eso, Hidan —dijo una voz detrás suyo, al voltearse pudo ver a Deidara, pero con la diferencia de que ahora tenía todo un conjunto de cuero, un corsé ajustado y una falda con un vuelo indecente, mientras que usaba unas botas con plataforma que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

—Juu, rubia, sabía que eras prostituta, pero no que eras de zona baja —se reía el jashinista mientras miraba a su compañero.

—Hm... Pues tú tampoco te ves mal, Hidan hm

—¿De qué estás hablando? —ante una risa de parte del otro, Hidan no pudo hacer más que verse a sí mismo, abriendo los ojos en grande al ver que usaba un traje incluso mas atrevido que el del rubio. No llevaba camiseta como era su costumbre, mas sin embargo tenía botas de plataforma junto con unas mallas de red que se perdían en el ligero que se encargaba de esconder un mini short de cuero rojo con negro. —¡Pero si yo no soy ningún puto!

—Pues ahora te aguantas, albinito, porque ya viene tu cliente frecuente hm.

—¿Mi cliente frecuente? —cuestionó el albino sin entender, pero, quedó con los ojos desorbitados cuando vio que un hombre encapuchado, ojos rojos y un colgante similar al suyo en el pecho le dijo:

—Tengamos sexo sangriento. —dijo, pero, Hidan seguía en shock, pues su amado Dios Jashin, se quitó la capucha y ahora estaba en hilo dental, con una navaja entre los dientes y un terrible látigo. Hidan por primera vez en toda su vida, tuvo terror de su Dios. En menos de nada, el joven albino se encontraba esposado de pies y manos en una pared con grilletes. El joven miraba con terror como Jashin le dio el látigo a Deidara y ambos se acercaban con sus respectivos instrumentos. Hidan quiso pedir piedad, pero, su peor pesadilla llegó cuando vio que él no era Jashin, sino que fue engañado por una transformación y el verdadero ser que se encontraba ahí, era un saco de arrugas, osease, el mismo Danzou. Hidan nunca había visto a ese hombre, no le conocía en lo absoluto, pero, su sola pinta le daba asco.

—¡Ngh! ¡Quítate maldito bastardo! ¡Tu también, rubia de burdel! —gritaba entre sueños el jashinista hasta que fue despertado por Kakuzu con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.— ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?

—¡Para que dejaras de gritar como puta en celo!

—¡Jashin te maldice Kakuzu!

—Sí, sí, hago como que te escucho Hidan —le dice restándole importancia y volviendo a sus asuntos. Hidan calló, pero, sin perder tiempo, fue a la habitación que compartían el rubio y Sasori, y de una patada, abrió la puerta, despertando al par de artistas y sin dudar le gritó a Deidara:

—¡Rubia sin pechos! ¡No vuelvas a dejar tus condones en el suelo! ¡¿Qué no ves que me partí la madre por ello? —exclamó y posteriormente, se fue de la habitación para volver a la suya, donde, por primera vez, vio a Kakuzu retorcerse de risa. —¡¿Qué te pasa avaro?

—¡Ah! ¡Mi abdomen! —se sobaba por el dolor de tanto reir— definitivamente eres más idiota que el mismo Tobi. —continuó riendo a morir el tesorero de la organización.

—Jashin te maldice…—murmuró el religioso de la organización, antes de dormir por nueva cuenta, definitivamente no volvería a comer de los dangos de Itachi.


	2. La maestra del origami y los artistas

**Hola gente! Perdonen la demora con la actualización, esque a veces se me va el avión nwnUuu pero bueno, esperamos que este capitulo sea de su agrado owo También pásense por los demás fics, a ver que tal les parecen.**

**-**

Ya era la madrugada en la base donde se ocultaban los Akatsuki, así que por ende, todos dormían ya tranquilos después de las "pesadillas" de tres de los integrantes, Konan dormía ya por fin cómodamente en su cama, mientras Pain estaba hecho un ovillo a su lado, murmurando cosas sin sentido. Por parte de la kunoichi, todo parecía normal, su respiración tranquila y su cara seria decían que dormía profundamente. La joven sonreía un poco por lo que parecía estar soñando.

Era un lago enorme, con muchos sauces por el lugar dando una hermosa apariencia al sitio. Konan se encontraba paseando ahí, pero en eso, aparece Pain desnudo ante sus ojos, con una rosa en la boca y una mirada picarona que hizo ruborizarse a la de cabellos azules.

— ¿P...Pain? —preguntó nerviosa al ver el cuerpo tan bien dotado del joven Dios.

—Ven, mi querido y precioso ángel —dijo el peli-naranja mientras invitaba a la joven dama enfrente suyo con una mano extendida, la cual aceptó, dándose cuenta de que su propio cuerpo se encontraba en situaciones similares a las de su Dios; Su entrepierna se ocultaba entre unas bragas blancas con encajes negros en forma de flores, mientras que unas medias también blancas eran sujetadas por un liguero negro, que se ajustaba a la perfección con su dotado cuerpo, mientras un sostén blanco y con dos rosas negras en cada lugar donde está el pezón adornaban el conjunto. —Vamos, sin miedo, solo estamos los dos —murmuró despacio mientras la joven se sentaba junto a él, pero antes de que pudiera tomar asiento, el mismo Pain la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo.

—Eres realmente hermosa, tan delicada como los pétalos de una rosa. —le murmuraba el hombre, haciendo que la joven sonriera nerviosa y se ruborizara por el afecto del hombre, pero para sorpresa de Konan, ese hombre era una transformación y en su lugar, era Gamabunta vestido con una tanga. La chica nerviosa y en estado de shock, no pudo evitar gritar.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —gritaba la mujer con una voz aguda, pero Gamabunta solo sonreía picaronamente mientras le daba lengüetazos a Konan.

Mientras, en la realidad, Konan pateaba de un lado a otro, moviéndose constantemente y despertando al joven Dios que dormía a su lado.

— ¡Konan! —le llamó mientras la sacudía levemente del hombro, así estuvo hasta por lo menos diez minutos hasta que Pain decidió "calmarla" de un modo que había aprendido de Jiraiya en sus tiempos de estudiantes. —Espero no me mates por eso —murmuró mientras una de sus manos se dirigía directo a uno de los firmes senos de la chica, el cual tomó con suavidad y comenzó a masajearlo, llegando a un punto donde la joven tenía la cara sonrojada y Pain estaba a nada de tener una erección notable. Justo en ese momento, Konan abrió los ojos despacio, quedándose perpleja al ver la mano de su Dios en su pecho.

—Pain... ¿Qué demonios me estás haciendo?

—Eh... ¿Despertándote? —el líder de Akatsuki no sabía que hacer, pero no pudo reaccionar cuando una fuerte patada le dio en la mandíbula y lo mandó a estrellarse hacia la puerta, justamente cuando los Akatsuki la abrieron de golpe, lo que provocó que Pain se llevara consigo a todos los miembros de la organización y todos se cayeran de espaldas.

— ¡Dormirás en la sala, cabrón! —gritó la peli-azul antes de cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Y ahora qué hizo, líder? ¿Por fin mojo la cama? —preguntó el albino riéndose, ya que él fue de los últimos en llegar, por lo que el peli-naranja no se lo llevó arrastrando.

— ¡Líder! ¡Bájese, usted pesa mucho y Tobi casi no respira! —gritó el buen chico que estaba debajo de toda la pila de Akatsuki, formada por Pain, Kakuzu, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori y al último, Tobi.

— ¡Konan! ¡Déjame entrar, te lo suplico! ¡No volveré a hacer eso, lo juro! ¡Tú sabes lo mucho que odio dormir en la sala! —exclamaba el joven Dios mientras golpeaba la puerta con los puños, mas lo único que consiguió fue que la puerta se abriera para que un montón de papeles salieran y lo arrastraran directo al sofá más grande de la sala y lo acostaran ahí, obligándolo a permanecer acostado ya que algunos papeles sostenían sus muñecas contra el cojín del sofá —Konan, no es justo! —lloraba al líder a lo que Hidan no hacía más que reírse de su desgracia— Vuelvan a sus habitaciones, esto es entre ella y yo. —murmuró mirando a todos autoritario a lo que todos tenían una gota en su sien y sin más, decidieron acatar la orden del líder.

Mientras tanto, Sasori iba pensativo ya que le parecía extraño todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a los miembros de la organización, pero sin matarse en pensarlo, decidió pegar la oreja a la almohada y dormirse sin siquiera responderle a su alumno, el cual solo bufó con molestia. Mientras tanto, en el sueño de Sasori. Había un campo lleno de flores, de todos los colores, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, Zetsu hacía la fotosíntesis... Esperen, ¿Zetsu? Se cuestionaba el peli-rojo el por qué estaba ahí Zetsu.

—Ah... Zetsu, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el marionetista mientras miraba raro al miembro más exótico de Akatsuki.— Es más, ¿Qué hacemos los dos aquí?

—Pues yo no sé —respondió su lado blanco. — **Solo sé que estoy haciendo la fotosíntesis, así que no me molestes pinocho** —concluyó su lado negro mientras su venus atrapa-moscas se cerraba.

—Raro... —murmuró el peli-rojo mirándole extrañado por su actitud, estaba por caminar, hasta que escuchó algo de su compañero.

— ¡Oh! ¡Se siente tan bien! ¡Fotosíntesis! ¡Fotosíntesis! ¡Ohhh! —gritaba la planta mientras hacía movimientos raros que le provocaban miedo y asco al joven Akasuna.

— ¡¿Podrías tener algo de respeto cuando menos?

— ¡Fotosíntesis! ¡Fotosíntesis! ¡Ohhhh! —Zetsu no parecía escuchar nada de lo que decía el de madera, quien al ver como su compañero le ignoraba, decidió marcharse, caminando por los verdes campos del lugar. Estaba tan tranquilo, caminando sin preocupaciones, hasta que escuchó un ruido.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —se preguntó mientras caminaba despacio hacia una zona donde había mucha vegetación, con algo de esfuerzo comenzó a empujar los arbustos, hasta un punto en que parecía que estos eran más grandes que él.— Mierda, que difícil —dijo mientras seguía empujando las ramas que se le atravesaban hasta que por fin consiguió salir de ahí, encontrándose con la entrada de la guarida de Akatsuki pero esta parecía mucho más grande de lo que recordaba. —Que extraño... —hizo un par de sellos de mano y pronto la enorme roca que la cubría se fue levantando, hasta dejarle el paso libre al Akasuna, el cual no dudó en entrar, pronto llegó a la sala donde estaban los demás, sin Zetsu claro.

—Oye, Deidara —le llamó pero el rubio ni siquiera volteó a verlo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Deidara era solo dos centímetros más alto que él y ahora se veía como si fuera metros.

—Hum... ¿Y eso? —Preguntó el rubio mientras sonreía y agarraba a mini-Sasori del suelo. — ¡Es idéntico a mi maestro!

— ¿Qué es? ¿Un muñeco? —pregunto la maestra del origami mientras tomaba en sus manos al pequeño Sasori.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡No me toquen! —gritaba Sasori sacudiéndose en su intento de querer quitarse de las manos de la mujer. Konan sonreía por lo tierno de ese "muñeco" de Sasori.

—Ya se, vamos a ponerle algo de ropa. —Deidara sonreía por la idea y sin más, se fue con la mujer. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Konan, comenzaron a quitarle a Sasori su capa y toda la ropa en general, dejándolo únicamente en calzoncillos de flores. Konan le puso un vestido y una blusa de escote, y lo que no podía faltar, maquillaje y un peinado extravagante.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Maldita sea! —gritaba el Akasuna nada contento con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Se ve lindo jaja —dijo el rubio al ver el "muñeco" de su maestro. — Pero creo que le falta algo hum

— ¿Y cómo qué? —preguntó la joven mientras miraba su obra.

—Hum... —mientras el rubio pensaba que podía faltar, Sasori no podía sentirse más avergonzado, su cara competía con el color de su cabello. — ¡Ya se! —dijo mientras metía su mano en su bolsa de arcilla y hacía un pequeño pajarillo, donde montó al mini-Sasori y comenzó a volar por toda la habitación.

— ¡Deidara, bájame! ¡No me gustan las alturas! —gritaba el pequeño mientras se sujetaba al ave.

—Y ahora, lo final —dijo el rubio mientras hacia su típica pose de mano cuando iba a explotar algo.

— ¡No te atrevas Deidara! —gritó.

Al momento de la explosión, Sasori despertó agitadamente en su cama, mientras Deidara dormía en la cama de al lado. El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado pero no dudó en levantarse y golpear la cabeza de su alumno con una mano.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Y eso por qué maestro?

— ¡Eso te pasa por irrespetuoso! —le regañó el peli-rojo, dándole otro golpe en la cabeza de Deidara, de la cual salían dos grandes chichones.

— ¿Pero qué hice? —para sorpresa del rubio, Sasori ya se había dormido mientras murmuraba cosas como "Estúpido arte tuyo", pero sin hacer mucho caso, el joven rubio decidió dormirse de nuevo.

En el sueño de Deidara, todo parecía estar oscuro para el joven, lo que le asustaba en cierto modo. Para sorpresa del rubio, se escuchó una risa grave que le hirvió los poros al joven.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó el artista, pero su expresión temerosa cambió a una seria cuando escuchó una voz que le era muy familiar.

—Bienvenido a tu sufrimiento rubia sin pechos. —dijo el albino mientras encendía la luz, dejando ver así que estaban en la sala de Akatsuki, únicamente ellos dos y para sorpresa del más joven, vio que se encontraba atado a una silla con cuerdas, lo que le molestó.

— ¿Por qué estoy atado, Hidan? —cuestionó.

—Jashin me dio una orden... y yo voy a acatarla. —dijo el joven jashinista mostrándole algo que dejó helado al rubio: cera para depilar.

—Hi... Hidan —dijo aterrado el joven artista. — No... No te atrevas —la sonrisa del albino aumentó, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—Vamos, solo es un poco de dolor, hasta yo aguanto eso —se burló mientras procedía a quitarle los pantalones al rubio, para luego amarrar sus piernas a las patas de la silla, dejándolo con las piernas abiertas a cualquier cosa.

— ¡Hidan! ¡Desátame! —gritó el rubio mientras Hidan hundía un palo en la cera para luego sacarlo y pasarlo por el muslo derecho del rubio.

—Esto será genial. —murmuró el albino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le provocó mucho terror al joven rubio, que para su desgracia, vio como Hidan tomó una prenda y la colocó sobre su muslo y después de tres segundos, la retiró de una sola vez.

— ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Basta! —el joven rubio no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte grito de dolor mientras una lagrimita salía por su ojo izquierdo, definitivamente esto sería una tortura.

— ¡Oh como me encanta verte así! —reía fuertemente antes de colocar aun más la cera en sus piernas, sacándole varios gritos al rubio, siendo acompañados de lagrimitas. Cuando todo terminó grande fue la tranquilidad de Deidara, pero para su suerte, no le duraría mucho. — Ahora viene lo mejor, jeje. —murmuró gravemente Hidan, haciendo temblar a Deidara por lo que le fuera a pasar. Hidan con una risa desquiciada untó fuertemente de la cera en las bolas del rubio quien comenzaba a sudar frío y a llorar por adelantado. — Prepárate, Deidara. —dijo el jashinista antes de colocar la prenda en dicha parte de su anatomía y en menos de nada...

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! —gritaba el rubio llorando y pataleando, mientras que todos los miembros de la organización ya estaban ahí en su habitación, puesto que el rubio llevaba desde hace cinco minutos gritando como loco y no parecía despertar aun.

— ¡Deidara! —le trataba de despertar su maestro, pero con cada toque el rubio lloraba y pataleaba más fuerte.

—A ver, quítate tú pinocho —le quitó el albino y en menos de nada, ya tenía su puño derecho en la mejilla del menor, el cual despertó enseguida por el dolor del golpe.

— ¡Quítate! ¡No se te ocurra volver a bajarme los pantalones! —gritó alterado Deidara mientras empujaba al albino. Ante el comentario del rubio, todos se empezaron a reír y a señalar a ambos.

—Tobi cree que ustedes harían linda pareja —dijo Tobi mientras los demás se carcajeaban limpiamente.

—Deidara, no te conocía esos gustos —le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona su maestro.

— ¡No es como lo piensan! ¡Fue una pesadilla!

— ¿Y qué soñabas? ¿Que Hidan te violaba? —se burlaba su maestro a lo que todos rieron con excepción del albino y el rubio.

—Bien, bien. ¡Todos a sus habitaciones! —ordenó Konan a lo que todos obedecieron soltando unas risas en el camino, dejando solos a Deidara y su maestro.

—Ya no tengo sueño. —gruñó el rubio a lo que Sasori por nueva cuenta le ignoró, al parecer tenía sueño pesado el maestro de las marionetas. Sin darle mucha importancia, Deidara se fue a la sala donde se encontraba el líder viendo TV, al parecer también perdió el sueño. — Hola.

—Hola. —dijo sin interés el mayor mientras miraba lo que había en la TV.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el rubio intentando crear una conversación.

—Bien. —fue todo lo que dijo Pain.

—Ah, que bien.

—Sí. —se dio el silencio entre ambos, pues realmente no había nada interesante de lo que pudieran hablar, tan solo se dignaron a ver Barney el dinosaurio. Después de cinco minutos ambos estaban abrazados y se daban besos en las mejillas, mientras cantaban.

— ¡Te quiero yo! ¡Y tú a mí! ¡Somos una familia feliz! —mientras que el líder y el joven artista disfrutaban de la infancia que no tuvieron, en la habitación de Itachi y Kisame...

— ¿No te parece extraño, Itachi? —preguntó el espadachín de la niebla a su compañero desde su cama.

—Sí, todos están teniendo sueños muy extraños, no es normal —respondió el Uchiha que estaba acostado en su cama, mirando al techo.

— ¿Y tú no sueñas? —cuestionó Kisame.

—Tengo el sueño pesado, además los medicamentos me impiden soñar o al menos que yo recuerde lo que sueño —respondió con simpleza el otro. — Mejor dejemos de pensar en ello —contestó antes de girarse y cerrar los ojos.

—Sí, ya veremos quien el siguiente afectado —murmuró Kisame sonriendo al imaginar quien seguiría, a la vez que cerraba los ojos y esperaba ser vencido por el sueño.


End file.
